


Friend Like Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hoodies, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Venom, Eddie Brock/Venom, one thing Venom can't do is cure the common cold





	Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Eddie felt miserable. He had come down with a terrible cold, and while his fever was low, he was sweating and shaking, body aching. Even a hot, steamy shower did little to soothe the pain. Annie had been kind to bring him homemade chicken noodle soup, yet the yummy soothing meal only took the ick away temperately. He spent most of the past two days huddled under the blankets in bed, muscles throbbing and chest rattling with a terrible cough. 

Venom stuck close to him, gently purring as he nuzzled Eddie’s chest, trying to comfort his friend. He reached out with a long tentacle to get Eddie a glass of Orange juice and even fluffed his pillow, and he squirmed his way out of Eddie’s body long enough to fetch his favorite Hoodie, the grey one that was worn in, cozy and soft and warm, a soothing comfort that his friend needed. 

Eddie smiles softly as he raised his arms, looking so much like a child being dressed by their parent as Venom slipped the hoodie over his head and down his chest, fitting the soft, warm fabric to his body. No sooner had Venom put the hoodie on Eddie before Eddie swaddled Venom into his arms, giving him a cuddle. 

Venom purred happily, very pleased with himself at being the one to make Eddie feel better. He cares very much for his earthy friend. He got Eddie tucked into bed under the pile of blankets and snuggled beside him. Weaving his tentacles around his host, Venom cuddled with Eddie, beaming with razor sharp smile when the sounds of Eddie’s soft snoring soon filled the room. 

“Sweet dreams, Eddie,” Venom gently boops Eddie’s nose before closing his eyes and following his friendly host into the realm of sweet dreams. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/992104.html?thread=110793832#t111684456)


End file.
